the totally meetKND?
by arissaprincess321
Summary: Ever wondered if a group of kids who fight for children's' rights meet up with 3 of teenagers who are international spies who fight for every human beings life? What would happen to our totally spies? How about our loved Kids next door?
1. Chapter 1

**the totalty meetKND?  
**

Ever wondered if a group of kids who fight for children's' rights meet up with 3 of teenagers who are international spies who fight for every human beings life? What would happen to our totally spies? How about our loved Kids next door?

**Arissaprincess321**

Drama/friendship/romace/hate/mystery/family, 1/362, 1/Lizzie, 86/60,362/274

"Hey Alex how are ya doing with Ella?" clover asked "oh I'm fine, Ella might be nearly seven but she's more mature and stuff, even her vocabulary is so not her age sometimes she talks like a soldier or agent or something. It's not hard to look after her" "that's good by the way have you seen Sam?" "Nope, I haven't seen her since yesterday" "that's weird, where could she be?"-A hole opened up and they were WOOHPed in-"Ahhhhh…."

"Hello girls, where's Samantha?" "We don't know jerry" "Well while you figure it out you have a mission, in Virginia, USA a series of disappearances occurred" "what kind?" "Well clover children aged 6 to 12, they disappear either at daytime or at night and they come back the next day" "that doesn't really count as disappearances if they come back" "yes I suppose but when their parents ask where they've been they say they don't know" "maybe they just went on a late night party or something" "well most of the children come home bruised" "that might have been a heck of a party huh clover?" "Yep! So Jer. What do you want us to do?" "Well, we would want you to check the area look for anything or anyone suspicious" " okay gadget time'' "for this mission an old friend, the jetpack backpack, laser lipstick, the bungee belt and high jump go-go boots" "coolio!" "Good luck girls"

_**VIRGINIA**_

"Whoa, look at that treehouse down the street, it's so big and kinda recycled-hi tech"clover said "why would a kid need that kind of treehouse?" "Probably to hold other kids inside" "right!" "Alex look! There are some kids coming out…Hey! Isn't that Ella?" "I think it is" "Alex, what would a six year old from Beverly Hills be doing here?" "Maybe those groups of kids are little kidnappers and Ella is their next victim!" "Well let's find out, hey there's a bush over there, lets spy"….

"Hello Cadet" Nigel greeted "numbuh 1!"The little girl saluted him. "Hey, at ease Ella, it's fine. How's your training coming along?" "Training is fine but I have a problem" "what kind of problem?" numbuh 3 asked "Well mom's been suspicious; it's hard to go from Beverly Hills to the arctic training base. I'm always late for everything and numbuh 60! He always loses it, but of coarse when numbuh 362 is around he has something better to do than to yell at be about being a good soldier and being prompt and punctual on missions and stuff" " uh Ella, talking about numbuh 60 like that is kinda insubordination "numbuh 2 said "oops sorry. Can I see your mustard guns we're learning about weaponry now" "sure, here you go" numbuh 1 took out a mustard gun and Alex kicked it out of numbuh 1's hand, the gang quickly took out their weapons and stood position "Don't shoot numbuh 1 it's just my cousin "Ella said

"Ella what're you doing here?"Alex asked "well…" "Ella step away from the teenagers" numbuh 2 said "Ella don't go near those kids "clover said "Ella get in the treehouse that's an order "numbuh 1 said "no one can order her around buddy boy" clover said "numbuh 1 their no treat to us they're real nice she's clover and this is my older cousin Alex" "fine! Guys stand down" they all dropped their weapons "now, why are you teens here?" "Well here as in Virginia or here as in this street this place this spot?" "Both" "well we saw you had a gun thingy, we thought Ella was in trouble" "alright but then why are you here in Virginia" "we're secret agents of WOOHP The **w**orld **o**rganization **o**f **h**uman **p**rotection, our boss told us that kids here were disappearing well sort of kinda like what Ella here did "Alex said "I didn't disappear or run away I was coming home for dinner" Ella argued "so you're just here to investigate disappearances?"Numbuh 5 asked "yeah, that's all….." "Numbuh 1! Numbuh 362 requested you to go to moonbase A.S.! Oh… and bring those teenagers along "numbuh 86 said the decommissioning squad took Alex and clover then they all boarded a ship to moonbase

* * *

_**MOONBASE (supreme leader's office)**_

"Numbuh 362, sector V has arrived with the teenagers"86 said "send them in" "Numbuh 362, sir!" sector V and Ella saluted "ummm hello does she look like a guy to you?" clover asked numbuh 362 raised an eyebrow "it's alright, that's how I'm called here "numbuh 362 said as she glanced Ella "even though a girl has rights you know" Alex said "I'm sorry who are you?" "Ummm, that's my cousin and her best friend numbuh 362" Ella said "this teenager is your cousin and her friend?" numbuh 362 asked giving Ella her famous not so noticeable glares "Yes they're here on a…" "Uhh Ella, could you kinda ask them to untie us? This isn't comfortable" Alex said. "Untie them" numbuh 362 ordered. The operatives quickly followed. "Now where are we?" clover asked "numbuh 86 please leave us alone for a while" numbuh 86 left the room with the other operatives. "You are in moonbase, the headquarters of KND or the Kids next door, a global organization of kids who fight adult tyranny "numbuh 362 professionally explained "and why are we here?" Alex asked as numbuh 362 turned to face little Ella

"Care to answer cadet?" Ella looked down on the floor, numbuh 1 saw how uneasy the little girl was feeling, out of experience, being under numbuh 362's interrogation light was so not a laughing matter "well numbuh 362, these teens claim to be international spies of WOOHP" numbuh 1 explained which was to Ella's relief, and she didn't want to get in trouble for this misunderstanding. Numbuh 362 was shocked "you're world organization of human protection agents? Of jerry?" She asked "yeah totally"alex and clover answered "how'd you know?" "Well before I became the supreme leader of this organization, I was also in the espionage business and had an encounter with WOOHP, Tony and Megan, the younger spies… I met jerry on one of my missions, apparently his spies and I had the same assignment, I explained about the KND and they aborted the mission and left me with the case, I haven't seen them in over a year but sometimes I accidentally contact jerry for a reason and he told me all about his latest super spies, are you Clover and Alex?" "Yeah… you speak like a professional for your age" "well when your in a pretty high position, you better know how to prove you deserve it, talking smart is just the first step" "so you run KND? You're like the boss of every kid here?" Alex asked "yeah" "do you know anything about the nonsense about 6 year old going who knows where? It's kinda our mission to get some answers"

"you're probably talking about our cadets like Ella" she said "when the KND finds a kid who has the potential to join we offer him/her to go to the training base where they'll learn everything about the KND and become operatives themselves after a year or two of training" "a year?"Alex asked Ella "yep, there's kinda a rule about telling teens about our secrets and stuff, by… the way did I mention I started training when I was 4 1/2?"Ella said as cute as possible "You mean you've been traveling here then back home for nearly 2 years?" Alex asked "yeah but I wasn't alone numbuh 1 sometimes bring me to the arctic base"

"I'm never in danger when I'm with them "Ella urged "Our cadets always come first when we're talking about danger" numbuh 362 said "okay I guess we'll leave Ella to this, no one else would know but could we ask a favor?"Clover pleaded "what kind?" "Well we kinda can't find our best friend, it's like she vanished from the face of the earth" Alex explained "are you talking about Sam?" "Yeah" "I'll see what we could do, now I guess we should let you go, Jerry might be wondering where you are as for your mission, you probably should mention KND only nothing else but the three letters, then he'll know what's up"

"Sure...Oh and what's your name?" "Rachel T. McKenzie, on duty they prefer to call me by my code number Numbuh 362 ""numbuh?" "Instead of a /e/ or /r /it's a /u/ and /h/" "got it thanks." "Say hello to jerry for me, numbuh 1 will assist you home" "thanks again and remember a girl has rights" "okay?" "wait what about Ella?" "She has a an hour for lunch then she'll go to the training base" "okay bye Ella" "bye bye"

* * *

_**WOOHP**_

"Hello girls back so soon?" "Yeah like from the moonbase of KND" "KND?" "Yeah those kids accidentally brought us there, a lot of things we learned about it too but we told them we wouldn't tell anyone else" "Do you know who their present leader is?" "Yeah this Rachel or Numbuh 362, she said you know her" "McKenzie?" "Yeah, she said hello" "what did you do there?" "It's kinda confidential, they have rules and stuff, did you know how that girl talked she seemed like older than her age, but we don't even know how old she is" Alex said with awe "she's eleven by now" "wow an eleven year old running an international organization of billions of kids" "yes she's very mature and professional "Jerry mused "yeah, I like the way the boys there respected her, it goes to show that a girl can rule not only the mall but wow lots more!" Clover said as possibilities enchanted her.

* * *

_**BACK TO MOONBASE**_

"Numbuh 362?" "Yes Cadet?" "Thanks for explaining everything to them" "no problem" "umm…can we talk privately?" "Okay". Numbuh 362 led the girl to her private quarters and sat on the bed" anything wrong?" "Well...I just wanna ask if you were mad at me earlier" "why would I be mad?" Rachel asked in her sisterly voice as she realized she kind of interrogated a six year old when the situation wasn't so stable. "I don't know" Ella said "Ella, sometimes are you scared of me?" "Well numbuh 60 make you sound scary when we don't do pretty good but he's more scarier than you when he gets mad, I always look forward to your weekly visit in the training base coz. Then he wouldn't yell at me about being punctual and stuff" "well you kinda didn't answer my question, but I want you and me to be friends I don't like anyone to follow what I say because they're afraid of me, I don't rule with an iron fist" the little girl smiled at numbuh 362's words contented of having some understanding. "Thank you" Ella said as she hugged Rachel tight, hopped of the bed and ran towards the hall.

_-Now to find Samantha, where could she be (glance at her desk) well not much to do… I guess I could pay jerry a little visit-

* * *

_

_**WOOHP**_

_**RACHEL'S POV**_

After changing my clothes into a more casual way I left moonbase and went straight to WOOHP in the front entrance, I glanced around to find an elevator or something when this sweet looking lady approached me"Hello little girl, are you visiting your mommy?" she asked, if it wasn't so sweet I'd let myself get over me, I hate being called a _little girl_ I guess like it or not I'm eleven and eleven isn't a little girl anymore. "No, I just came to see Jerry, what floor is his office?" the lady observed me "are you a new recruit dear?"She asked "Oh no I'm not, why?" "You seem more mature and straight to your point than the children here who just visit their parents, and this is the first time I saw you" "well…" "Anyways, jerry's office is at the 21st floor the elevators are down that hall to the left, when you see a vending machine turn right down the hall again" "thank you" I walked down the hall she pointed to and at the side of my eye I saw her grab some files and go down the same hall a few steps after me, I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. I wonder if was just checking if I got her directions right, or probably to see if I was lying about being a new recruit, I got used to peoples eyes at me all the time, when I got to the elevators and waited, she tapped my shoulder when the elevator doors finally opened"his office is at the second hall to the right pass the laboratory" I nodded then went in and smiled as the elevator doors shut.

As I got to jerry's office I saw Clover and Alex inside chatting, a small kid peeped back from this couch and I realized it was Ella; she quickly came and opened the door for me. "Hello numbuh 362"she greeted with a warm smile. "Hi Ella" "Rachel!" jerry greeted "I haven't seen you for over a year, what brings you here?" "yeah, I didn't have much to do so I thought I'd just visit, a surprise to see Ella here, she even got here before me" "oh I just arrived, I actually called Alex using numbuh 3's rainbow monkey communicator when numbuh 60 canceled our trip to the KND museum of weaponry, He said you were coming tomorrow and that he needs to get his workspace cleaned up" "he did, did he?" "Yep, we told him it looks okay but he said it wouldn't do" "really? Well he'll hear from me tomorrow" Alex, Clover and Jerry giggled "so I hear you're the new leader of the organization" "yeah I just stepped up the position almost 2 months after we've met" "really, how is the responsibility doing so far?" "well, I think I got the hang of it, but still I miss all the free time. Going out to visit people like now is rare for me, I'm always usually stuck doing paper work and making sure everything's in place" "well enjoy yourself here…"

-BEEP BEEP-"what's that?" Ella asked "the alarm, there seems to be a teenager aged 13 or 14, randomly snatching other children" Jerry said "can you tell me what this teen looks like?" 362 said regaining her status "He's a he, he's blonde and he's wearing a football shirt, I think "Alex said "CHAD!" Ella screamed as I looked at Jerry's computer "it is him, visiting hours are over. Would you like to help cadet?" numbuh 362 asked "of course I always wanted to go on a real mission!" Ella cheered "uhh numbuh 362, you don't have to kick that teens butt, we'll do it for you" Alex offered "No can do, When I graduated from the cadets I swore that when theirs something that has to do with kids who are in trouble, we won't rest or just leave it alone…" "Because we're the Kids next door! We help kids" "if you say so "Alex said looking unsure"would you need gadgets?" asked jerry "no, only a handy pair of handcuffs would do and… cadet, a phone call with numbuh 1" "you can use Jerry's screen as a communicator, all you need is an address "Clover said "oh I don't need an address, with this little thing (puts out KND USB) I can communicate any operative on earth or at moonbase, may I?" "Of course" I inserted the USB into Jerry's computer (CPU) then it automatically attached to KND's mainframe.

The computer said:

WELCOME TO THE KIDS NEXT DOOR MAINFRAME:

PLEASE VERIFY SUPREME LEADER AUTHORIZATION CODE

I whispered … but the computer didn't budge

NEEDED AUTHORIZATION CODE

PLEASE VERIFY SUPREME LEADER AUTHORIZATION CODE

"I already said it "I stated getting a bit more than annoyed "maybe it didn't hear you" Clover said. I glanced at Ella "you won't tell anyone?" "Yes I promise" "fine!" I took a seemingly unnoticeable deep breath then said louder "Kids next door Supreme Leader Authorization code: _Brit1lovur362" _I heard Ella's high pitched giggle and gave her one of my death glares "sorry, I couldn't help myself" she said with a teasingly smile "Ella, you promised…" a blank treat, "don't worry; I just knew you and numbuh…" I covered her mouth before she could say anything. She looked at me and shakes her head as I let my hand off her mouth "fine" she said in a cute voice.

"Numbuh 362! " Nigel saluted me, "at ease, listen closely, Chad came here for some reason and he's been chasing of some kids. I need you to come quickly; we're at WOOHP's headquarters Beverly Hills" "yes sir! - glance at clover and Alex then gave a perplexed smile- I mean ma'am" "cut it out numbuh 1" " alright, End transmission" I took another deep breath and turned around to see Ella slightly pouting, I grinned "Kids next door, Battle stations!" that wiped off little Ella's frown

Alex, Jerry and Clover came down with us, Clover said it's just in case we need back up but I knew they just wanted to watch us in action, or at least that's what Ella said. I came running out when I saw Chad chasing Cadet Tommy Gilligan, how'd he get here? There was no time to answer that, Chad had Tommy cornered "Let him go Chad "I said he was surprised to see me, he shot me a death glare and threw a rock towards me, I dodged it "I don't follow orders from snot nosed brats!" Ella ran towards him "Ella!" I heard Alex whisper as jerry held her back stating 'Rachel can handle this' Ella stomped his foot a couple of times "You big Meany!" she screamed, I face-palmed myself then loaded up my gun thinking she needs a bit more training. Tommy hopped on Chad but was thrown of, he took Ella's hand and lifted her as she kicked his other hand then he took of, "Tommy, catch" I said handing him a mustard gun "let's go!" he said.

We ran fast, right on Chad's tail, Numbuh 1 jumped off the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. he rode and we chased Chad side by side (awwww I love myself for that line … sorry couldn't help it) Nigel motioned a low lying house close to Chad's route I nodded as we took a detour, I heard Alex, Clover and Jerry's footsteps not too far behind us. When we got to the house we quickly hopped on it and waited for Chad.

"Huh no ones following, for once Rachel probably couldn't handle seeing her ex" We heard him say deviously. I flinched, no one should know that, Ella gasped "she's weak; she doesn't even deserve that position". I couldn't take it anymore, he was right under us so I jumped of pin pointed landing on his back and pushing him off "Who's the weak one now huh?" he didn't fall but I'm sure he'll have a backache after that "well, Rache hon. " he said pulling both of little Ella's hands "Why don't you beg me not to break this little twerp's hands?" I just smirked "only if you beg me to remove the Broccoli bomb off of your back Chad hon.!" "wha? You little…" "Take cover!" I screamed as I took Ella. Clover, Alex, Nigel and Jerry hid in the nearby tree as I took cover in a bush just in time.

The whole place was covered with broccoli! Chad was buried in deep as numbuh 86 and 60, the rest of sector V and some other operatives came as the same time as father did with a few teen ninjas maybe four or five, We positioned ourselves "Kids next door Battle stations!" I yelled, we seem to be winning the fight when I saw a few more ninjas help Chad in their ship, "numbuh 1!" I called, as he saw Chad boarding the ship. He shot the mustard gun towards Chad but he dodged it, a second later they all left. "Ella!" Alex ran towards her "I'm fine I'm fine" she said as Alex hugged her tight "Ella are you sure you gotta be in the kids next door?" everyone except numbuh 1, Clover, Jerry and I gasped "it's dangerous! You could've gotten hurt or something ""well teenager, she was 100% safe, for your infor…" "Numbuh 86! We respect Ella's cousin's decision,-facing Alex- but I could just say Ella didn't sign up like poof! She had nearly 2 years of training already and she's about to graduate from the cadets next door, if she leaves now all her efforts will be disregarded and if ever she wished to try to join in the future when she's older, she wouldn't be accepted because the age required for training is 4 and a half to 7 only "

"I want to be an operative in the kids next door!" she argued "Ella it's just too dangerous for you, traveling back and fort doing missions like this..." "She will be guided, there are sectors stationed around the world, there's even 1 here, sector BH, she might be assigned there, very close to home" I tried to reason out "still…Ella…" "Nooo! I'm going to continue I've tried to be good all times at home so that I can enjoy the KND, I can't let you take what I want away no no NO! Wahhhhh!" She threw herself to the floor with a tantrum "Alex, do something" Clover whispered but Alex didn't know what to do "Did she ever throw a tantrum before?" Jerry asked "Uhhhhh no none that I've heard of anyways "Alex answered. Numbuh 86 scratched the back of her head, numbuh 60 pretended to hear nothing as the others just looked away "let me handle this" I said as I approached Ella, they all stared at me probably hoping I can calm her down I took hold of her shoulders to stand her upright, she was still yelling and kicking, I looked her straight in the eyes and when I got her attention I gave her a sisterly smile, she sniffed but continued to cry, I Hugged her and carried her "It's okay, everything's alright Ella" I whispered heading to a bench, I sat her down and allowed her to cry, her cry seemed to get louder so I covered my face and pretended to cry, the guys were weirded out but she calmed down "why are you crying?" she sniffed a couple of times then dried her tears. I hugged her tightly, and then tickled her; she tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself.

"Ella, throwing tantrums aren't professional "I told her as she played with her hair twirling it around. "I know" she said "I don't want to leave; I know Alex could stop me but I had to try something" "I know, you're a great cadet, a fast learner and very mature, we never had a problem with you except for tardiness. I don't want you to go either, but Alex is kinda your guardian and since she isn't like the bad guys we as good kids who believe in peace if only all teens and adults were fair with us, respect her, she's just worried about you, your safety" "I'm sorry" "uh-uh not me but your cousin" "okay" she said without complain, another thing I like about her is whenever she did something wrong, she isn't afraid to admit it whatever the consequence of her actions may be. She apologizes sincerely and promises to never do it again and she keeps those promises.

We walked towards Jerry and the others. Ella went straight to Alex, and she carried Ella. "I'm sorry Alex, I promise not to throw any tantrum again" Ella said. I could see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes, she told me the first time we met that her only dream was to be in the KND, she worked hard for 2 long years and now it's all disappearing in 2 seconds flat.

"Alex, Ella worked real hard to be where she is now, she's one of our best cadets and we wouldn't want to see her go. Numbuh 60 over here is her trainer you can ask any questions about how Ella's holding up; if you think Ella can't handle it after that I guess we'll have no choice. I'll give you 32 hours to make your final decision, I just want to tell you that you should give Ella a fair chance she is only 6 years old, knowing jerry, he was probably let's say spying on you when you were as her age to see any helpful capabilities. Ella isn't so… well she lacks training and guidance but she learns fast and through the years you'll never know she might be the best agent in the KND" Ella hopped down Alex and ran to me and gave me a big hug, I know she was happy to hear those words. "I guess" Alex said as Ella smiled. I carried her after a while she fell asleep in my arms "Here let me" Alex took her in her arms and we went back in jerry's office.

Fanny dismissed the others and all that was left was Patton, Nigel, Fanny of course, Abby and I. We walked in silence pass the laboratory to jerry's office again after the flow of drama then Alex suddenly asked "How did you know how to calm her down?" "Oh, I remembered when my younger brother was that age he used to always throw those tantrums but worst…" "No surprise there" Numbuh 86 said under his breath "Fanny!" I chanted, she gave me a bleak grin "Anyways, that's how I usually got him to calm down, first I get his attention by staring at him straight in the eyes, when he noticed that, I'd smile as to show no signs of anger. That stops the screaming, kicking and or punching, leaving only the crying, I'd allow him to cry his issues away and if gets worst I'd pretend to cry to make him curious he ask why sometimes but other times it doesn't work so I tickle him to make him laugh" "WOW! It worked like a charm on Ella, but what were you talking about after she seemed calm?" "Oh, that's the part when you explain the problem, Ella was easy to persuade, she understands fast but Harvey was a different story, I'd tell him we'd go get ice cream when it's over, so it ends okay too" Alex looked at Ella sleeping peacefully in her arms

"I don't want to look like the enemy here but I'm real worried…" "We know, we respect that but you should see our training tapes first"Patton said "training tapes?" Clover asked "Training tapes hold our sessions so that the supreme leader can watch them to evaluate each cadet "numbuh 60 explained "Uh yeah by the way this one's for this week" he said giving me the tape "You know, I recalled Ella telling me you canceled today's fieldtrip, what was the reason?" "Oh just a little mess someone made, don't know who" "uh-huh"I said flashing him a sly grin Alex, Clover and fanny giggled "someone made?" I asked doubtful "We'll see about that, I was coming in today too, we can go have a check after this" I prompted when he didn't answer, while I inserted the tape back in Jerry's computer at the side of my eye I saw Patton slightly panicking I fought the urge to giggle with all my might. "Patton I'm just kidding" I said as everyone stared at pat confused to why I said that, He didn't mind anyone and calmed down and gave me an apologetic smile, I nodded. I'll give him tonight to clean up whatever mess is up there, the computer requested the mainframe

I inserted the KND USB once more and it asked again for my authorization code instead of saying it in front of Nigel I said,

"Kids next Door main frame access double code, fanny?" "Uhh authorization: _rainbow monkey hugs_" She said slightly blushing but without question, she knows my authorization code too, so she knows the situation's absurd "Patton?" "Authorization: _YippersZ12" _he said smirking at 86, he didn't know fanny was a rainbow monkey fanatic. Fanny just glared at him so he remained quiet. The computer responded

DO YOU WISH TO CHANGE SUPREME LEADER AUTHORIZATION CODE?

"Yes "I said simply. I know any second now Nigel would… "Numbuh 362 why are you changing your authorization code?" I knew he would ask any good excuse? Ummmmmm… "I realized I haven't changed it this month, I change it every month, a tip from numbuh 86" I lied, even though I put fanny under the spotlight she was shocked-but didn't show it- but she played along, "yeah I told her that if ever teenagers could hack into the system they won't be able to get through our firewall coz. The supreme leader authorization code changes every month" I was impressed, in such short notice she came up with a sensible excuse, even Nigel didn't bother rejecting the logic but he knew me so well so he stared at me silently it almost made me want to say the truth, _Almost_

PLEASE VERIFY SUPREME LEADER NEW AUTHORIZATION CODE

"Uhh,ElsCAD362?" I said when my head wondered to Ella, sometimes off duty I call her Els, then the shortcut of cadet is CAD…

PLEASE REPEAT AUTHORIZATION CODE FOR CHECKING

"ElsCAD362"I said

THANK YOU NUMBUH 362 AND WELCOME TO THE KND MAINFRAME

"Visualize training tape 20_iOg8" I said and the computer scanned the room

TEENAGERS AND ADULTS DETECTED, SHOULD WE ABORT COMMAND?

"No, continue transaction, I repeat, Visualize tape 20_iOg8" I interjected…

**-Transmission Interrupted-**

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

So what do ya think?this is my first fic:i kinda started working on the plot and everything before i even got my account. I was browsing and i saw another author with the same vision of the KND meeting the totally spies,just so you know... i didn't intend to copy your story;anyways

R N'R!(It's totally 5259 words, not bad for a newbie)

Arissapricess321 out!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Transmission Regained-**

_**Part 2 Totally KND**_

"_Uhh, ElsCAD362?" I said when my head wondered to Ella, sometimes off duty I call her Els then the shortcut of cadet is CAD…_

_PLEASE REPEAT AUTHORIZATION CODE FOR CHECKING_

"_ElsCAD362"I said _

_THANK YOU NUMBUH 362 AND WELCOME TO THE KND MAINFRAME_

"_Visualize training tape 20_iOg8" I said and the computer scanned the room_

_TEENAGERS AND ADULTS DETECTED, SHOULD WE ABORT COMMAND?_

"_No, continue transaction, I repeat, Visualize tape 20_iOg8" I interjected…_

VISUALIZING TAPE 20_iOg8…

The screen finally showed the training room filled with cadets, they came to the center of the room in a neat out spread position when numbuh 60 came in. The exercise proceeded fast, they started with a few stretching when Ella ran in, interrupting them.

"Late again?" I asked numbuh 60 and he nodded. 'Sorry' Els said quickly, Patton gave her one of his famous death glares, typical of him. Ella bit her lip looking slightly uneasy but pat motioned her to join the stretching which brightened her up. I glanced at Alex while the part of the exercises started to look difficult; she slightly dropped her jaw when everyone did an aerial summersault. Ella probably never did that at home. Pat told them all to sit in a circle, he then executed and taught a few moves-A part of me was checking the moves he showed to the cadets just incase he wasn't doing it right- "Cadet Sally "he called "and, Cadet Ella" he continued. He told them to use what he just taught, to one another, He told the girls to shake hands and the fight took flight.

As I glanced again to Alex, I saw she was amazed by how Ella dodged the punches and some of the kicks, "Ella may be tardy most of the time but she is the best in her class" I said hoping Alex would see that Ella can handle herself, Suddenly, Ella screamed 'owW' and laid down on the floor, Alex panicked and she glanced at Ella in her arms still sleeping peacefully. I knew Ella so much I was impressed by her cry, very convincing. Sally stopped fighting and tried to help Ella up, but Els grabbed her arm and pushed her down when pat called the victory to Ella. Sally was not happy, Ella gave her an apologetic look 'Sorry sal' Ella said as sally just walked angrily away. I knew it was just a trick, Alex sight in relief.

Ella rolled and woke up "Is it morning yet?"She asked "No you just had a nap…"-_Kring-kring_- The phone of Alex rang and Jerry stopped the tape displayed it on the screen. "Hi mom" Alex greeted at the sight of her mom "dear, I can't find little Ella, is she with you?" "Uhh yeah I took her to the park" "the park? I'm in the park for 3 hours" "oh well that's coz we got some ice cream, I met clover and we did a little window shopping" "Oh that's nice, get a little something for Ella too. Could I talk to her?" "Okay" "Ella?" "Hi auntie" "honey your mom's been calling every now and then asking where you were…" "I've been begging cousin Alex to bring me to the park to play for 2 whole days now" "Alright have fun alright and be home for dinner" "alright bye auntie"

The training tape showed on the screen again "Hey that was just last Monday"Ella said"You really aren't supposed to see this" I told her and she nodded "Ella your fighting your… well self defense is great but why didn't you use it a while ago when that Chad guy got you?" "I panicked" "Rachel, you and that crazed guy were a couple?" Clover asked, I wished she hadn't "Yeah… back when he was…still in the KND" "FAR back when he was still one of the good guys, Now he's a traitor! He used to be the supreme commander before numbuh 362 but he betrayed us and the only person who could ever take his place and deserve it was Rachel "Nigel said. I guess I couldn't keep that horrible secret forever, At least numbuh 1 took it as me needing someone to comfort, and His compliment did the job. I was real happy he didn't see it like KND's morning headline: '_GOSSIP! Numbuh 362's Ex, Chad?'_

"Thanks" I told him, a little too quiet, I didn't want to speak aloud at the moment I don't know if he heard my thanks, but he nodded and I gave a weak smile. I was relieved that he told the story with enough passion for the KND, I couldn't have told that stupid story about my Ex's betrayal, and it hurts too much! "He told me he cared, that he wouldn't ever let any kid, when he grew up… look down on. He said he would never hurt anyone… let alone…me "I suddenly busted out almost with tears, I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't hide the hurt anymore a good two years is unhealthy. I bet Nigel sensed the tears about to fall and so did Fanny "He's not worth crying about, He's a no good cheat!" Fanny said trying to comfort me "He told you a lot of things that made him something to you, someone important, he probably told you he loved you… then the incident happened and you broke up because of it. Rachel you deserve better than him, you'll find a person who wouldn't hurt you. Someone worth your time…" I shook my head a couple of times "this might not be the best place to talk about it" I said still holding back the tears and saving it for later in my office where no one can stop me. His watch sounded an alarm; his team mates need him… "I'll see you in moonbase?" He asked me and I just nodded and he left like flash.

When he was out of sight Ella said "Chadarella isn't right for you, numbuh 1 is your…" "Ella?" I asked "Yes?" "Please?" "Okay, low profile, got it" she said with a dazzling smile. "Come on Ella we gotta get going" Alex said "Kay, good luck with your little numbuh…" "ELLA!" "Just joking"

"I guess I'm going back to the artic training base… "Pat started "to get your mess finally cleaned up?" nothing was gonna let this pass without him feeling weird "Make it spotless" Fanny added as he nodded and boarded a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. "Fanny…"I sight "If Uno knows what's healthy for him he wouldn't dare break your heart" she said.

"Jer, guess we're going' too" I said "thank you for the visit, you're welcome here anytime "Jerry said as we left too

_**MOONBASE SUPREME LEADER'S OFFICE**_

(STILL RACHEL'S POV)

I didn't waste anytime, when I got here nobody came running to me with work so I had free time and I knew how I was about to spend it…

I stargaze for a while thinking about what Nigel said '_He told you a lot of things that made him something to you, someone important, he probably told you he loved you… then the incident happened and you broke up because of it. Rachel you deserve better than him, you'll find a person who wouldn't hurt you. Someone worth your time…_' It was how I felt and how I want things to happen. I want to find my perfect man!-wait, correction I want to tell my perfect man how I feel about him. Anyways how did Nigel know how it feels? He's a mind reader? Or does he just know me so well? Maybe he experienced the same thing? Wait, I remember when he told me Lizzie and him broke up, was that how he felt? Hmm… I expected tears to fall the second I got here but nothing! What makes me curious was his face when he's watch alarmed and he, he looked like he didn't want to leave yet… He wanted to comfort me because he felt the same way when he had his break up, he cared and he cared truthfully it isn't a lie he wants me happy. I wonder if he likes-like? Me the same way?

I glanced at my wrist watch its only 3:30. Someone knocked on my door, Great I knew my free time wouldn't last so long. I opened it and there he was with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk "It was a false alarm, I thought you'd need someone right now, I saw fanny head to the artic" He explained "Thanks"

We went in my private quarters and sat on my bed, we ate in silenced when he asked me "How are you holding up? It's fine to cry in front of me, I wont tell anyone" so he really came just to listen "I don't know" I said my voice breaking at the end, how'd he know it was coming? I didn't and I couldn't cry before he was here. Do I only cry when someone's there to comfort me? I didn't hold back, I cried and he allowed me to break down...

**SO? what'ch ya think? anyways, i need inspiration and reviews... any sugestions would be accepted to what would happen next: Rn'R PLEASE!**


End file.
